


Blue Cord

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [6]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Aftermath of Destruction, Gen, Honors, Mourning, No Gundam War AU, War With Aliens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: They hang honors in Peacemillion's mess.
Series: Stardust [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202877
Kudos: 7





	Blue Cord

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Blue Cord."

They hang honors in Peacemillion's mess.

There are not enough honors to give out to the dead, of course. They don't have a comprehensive list to give out to, even if there were. In the end, the survivors just kind of make it a memorial wall around what's there. Pictures and recordings everywhere. There are no tombstones or even mass graves on Earth-- there was no time.

Greatly Uninhabitable was a set of words that sent people into disbelief and then shock, and shock made them easy to move, so long as it stayed as shock and didn't give way to anger. But what could be called the end of the war had left bodies littered in the streets, beyond recovery.

The Pilots hadn't had a priority. Some people on Peacemillion had.

Relena caressed the blue cord-- honor to the dead, all the dead, all the civilians who had no idea what they were getting into, who had died not knowing, or who had died as collateral damage, or just simply died.

Honor to the people Peacemillion hadn't made it in time to save.

Relena will not be unthankful for being rescued. But she is-- was-- Queen of the World.

She wished she had been the last person picked up, not the first.


End file.
